One of the most exasperating challenges for parents is to attempt to teach children the value of neatness and organization in their life. It isn't until the opportunity has past that parents realize that there was an opportunity. Any attempt to begin teaching a teenager the benefits of neatness and organization is almost bound to fail despite the good intentions of the teacher. Therefore the time to cast the seeds of good instruction and training is a young age when training tools and devices can take the form of toys and games.